Fangs and Tales
by ILuffyGaara
Summary: Something that came to me out of the blue eventual EdwardXJacob. Story build up EphraimXCarlisle. I'm sorry! I suck at updates life has been keeping me plenty busy but I have not forgotten this story and I will continue.
1. Everyone gets sick?

_I`ve just left the Volturi Manor I can no longer reside there…_

_Its madding, they play with the humans slithering through them like a spider does with that of flies of which became trapped in their webs, toying with them prolonging their lives for days, months! Giving them hope only to slaughter them like cattle. They care not if family member will miss them._

_Mother, daughters, brothers, never grandparents I suppose they like the taste of the younger ones. I`ve seen them drink they blood of a newborn baby, if my heart were alive and beating I'm sure it would break._

_I never spoke my thoughts out to them yet…I think Aros knew it all bothered me. Such a spiteful and wicked individual I cannot call him a man. _

_None of us can be called man I chuckle at this. He always made sure to call me to the feedings I tried so hard to avoid by going out or staying in the courtyard rather than be in the feeding chamber with them. _

_Such wicked creatures. _

_Anyways I wish to put that behind me I plan to go to Wisconsin and there I shall practice medicine I wish to help the humans I feel it will be good for me. _

_If father could see me now he would be so disappointed in me, and I'd be dead. Son or not I know he would not stand for what I am today. I want to make amends though I haven`t actually done anything wrong I've come to conclude this; I was just following in his footsteps. I believe I just wasn`t any good at slaying what I am today. _

_On my journey to Wisconsin via train ride I encountered humans who smiled, held conversations, and some never stop talking. It was a joy to not see tears, hear the wails of agony on blood stained faces, starving bodies kept feed so blood flow wouldn`t deplete but not enough to be healthy. I even encountered a doctor said his name was very kind man maybe in his late 40`s. We talked for hours he told me a few key facts about the medical practice which were well appreciated I enjoyed myself over all. _

_Such simple people. _

_Finally I've gotten my Medical Degree with a Bachelors in Chemistry from the UW-Madison, I am content with myself but I plan to move further up of course. My next stop would be Washington, once again taking the train I enjoyed the long ride, everlasting blue skies, and once again holding so conversions with other fellow travelers. This time I had the pleasure of meeting a young couple just married and pregnant I could see the joy stitched onto Marilyn`s face such a pretty name. Her husband whose name was Fred was just as over joyed. Marilyn became somewhat attached me to during our ride maybe because I told her I was a doctor. Always having me touch her tummy asking questions._

_"__Is this normal, Carlisle?"_

_"__Is spotting normal?"_

_"__Did you feel that Carlisle?"_

_She made me laugh a hearty laugh strong lungs that require no oxygen boomed with joy. She always joked around because of her baby's ability to kick up a storm._ _"An athlete! Football! Maybe track and field!", whilst her husband chided her. Such a treat it was to spend time with them._

_Once I arrived in Washington I traveled to a small town by the name of Forks, I hear the fog is so thick the sun hardly shines through and when it does it's not for long due to the rain. Mm yes the unpredictable weather will be perfect. _

_I arrive its beautiful and rumors are being held up so far the fog is a thick gray on which most eyes would never make out who or what was a good five feet ahead of them._

_Perfect._

_I came across a house for sale six bedrooms the real-estate woman thought it was a hoax seeing as it's only me I laughed and assured her no nonsense though. My house is beautiful with large window panes facing the lush green forest trees and spacious rooms, I am content with the lush tree and forest background far enough inward for much needed privacy and not too far away for people to think a psycho killer is hiding out in the woods. _

_After a much needed cleanout my house sparkled and smelled of pine and bleach it would soon fade away though. I`ll use the pine again it's such a wonderful aroma. Now for decorations! _

_I busied myself over the next half of a year decorating and taking up a general practice in the town becoming quite involved here I liked Forks. The towns people were so in tune with one another always ready to help out or dropping off pies they often paid me this way instead it wasn`t a very rich town and I've got money from my years and I stress years of existence. Those who could did and those who couldn`t I would not force but they always found odd little ways. _

_I did come to notice a man however, it's funny though he smells more like a dog, a very damp one at that. He`s never close enough for me to see more than a glance of his long black her and his clothing hinders the smell but it's there none the less wet dog is very over powering ugh… _

_I keep assuring myself that he maybe has a pet dog that he`s very fond of, I say to myself that he`ll come to the practice eventually._

_Everyone gets sick right?_

_Wrong!_

_It`s been a full year now and still nothing I know nothing of this mystery man, I ask the towns people of him they say his name is Ephraim Black. Most of the woman tell me he is a very strong and healthy man, and that they have never even him sneeze much less cough._

_The men say he`s a hardworking and honest man which is good enough for them.._

_I needed more than general information, I had to figure out a way to have a conversation with him, but little did I know I wasn't the only one who needed more than a little info._

_Wet dog_

_It's a disgusting smell I can tell you that, but why would Ephraim be around this area so late at night it should be half past twelve_

_I looked toward the window from where I sat it was open I had nothing to fear after all for me it was perfectly safe._

_I needed to investigate quickly standing I made way to the window peering out into the plush forest I saw nothing but I knew my eyes deceived me. I stood rooted to that spot for what felt like twenty minutes yet I could still smell him so I knew he was there._

_What in the hell was he doing out there? I questioned myself for the thousandth time even though I strongly believe that I am a very reasonable and persevering in stressful, confusing, even weird situation. Tonight however I seemed a little more on edge like something was going to happen I felt like I was condemned so much for feeling perfectly safe. Wait…_

_There standing right there in line of sight was Ephraim he shed his clothing apparently because he was naked, which I couldn`t help but raise my golden eyebrows at. Wasn`t It chilly outside? His skin glows in moonlight I must say such tanned toned legs holding upright an evenly matched body. He looked about twenty-one maybe a year or two younger with soft eyes that adorned his high cheek bone structure allowing his nose to broaden slightly tipped at the end his lips there was no way other to describe them other than plump and supple, flowing black hair lazily swayed with the breeze framing the most perfect face I had ever in all my life seen. And then he was gone._

_Vanished! I panicked poking my head further out of the window till my golden eyes widen in fright and I tumbled onto my bottom. Looking up at what I knew to be no normal man on behalf of it wasn't possible for a human to simply enter through that window being that it was much too high._

_I'm pretty sure if I were alive at this present time my starkly pale white face would put any glowing coal to shame with its redness I was almost thankful. I saw him bend toward his ankle to untie from what I could tell it was fabric a pant to be exact. Oh! I guess he must noticed my discomfort. _

_"__Who are you?" he then questioned. _

_I couldn't help but stare at him his voice was deep bass lulling in my ears I wished and longed to hear again I needed to answer him, pick myself up. I haven`t felt so flustered in many MANY years. _

_Pushing myself from the ground with caution I dusted whatever dust particles I pretended were on my trousers and replied, _

_"__Carlisle Cullen I work at the general practice in town, been here one year and counting." I smiled while offering my hand which he stared at narrowed his eyes and rephrased the question._

_"__What are you?" he said this time. _

_I wasn`t ready for that. "Excuse me?" _

_"__Do not play coy!" he all but snarled at me nose upturned in a sneer he asked the question  
>"What are you?"<em>

_My mind was a wreck at this point hundreds of different scenarios played within my mind, I could accuse him of trespassing and call the police the man did show up naked after all, yet I felt strange could I tell him? I had been so lonely for so long I had other around me yes but they couldn't fill the compassionless void I felt. Could this man? _

_Ridiculous! I chided myself. Going with a last minute resort if anything I popped a question of my own._

_"__I could ask you the same my friend." I felt accomplished when I saw his eyebrows raise at my question, or maybe because I had called him friend either way I wanted to show I meant no harm towards him._

_"__Shape shifter." He answered with a small voice._

_Once again I was puzzled where was his bravado? I watched him intently but his eyes would not meet my own... _

_"__Vampire" I answered after a minute of silence. _

_It was back. All the bravado the anger it seemed to spring out of him sporadically! I was slow to react when he grabbed my arm and jerked hard demanding answers from me as if I had done something wrong. Why was I here, did I plan to harm others, were there more of my kind.  
>It was all too much!<em>

_"__Stop it." I hissed snatching my arm away "I`ve been here a year if I had planned to drain this town I could have already." _

_Rubbing my arm as if it hurt was out of habit I concluded before I continued "Of course there others, you are certainly not the only shifter." I spat at him._

_"__I'm a fucking doctor!" I added for emphasis._

_"__Why are you here then, Doctor?" he drawled the words as he said it every fiber of his being said that he still didn't trust me. _

_"__I choose to live here because it's quiet, percentage of being exposed is at a minimum, I've taken a liking to the folks here, and I like my house." There it was all laid out now all I needed was understanding. _


	2. School girls & A Chase

_He just stared at me, I took the time to glance over him again I swear when God or whomever up there envisioned this man Adonis was the muse. Then he stuck out his arm I grasped it so warm….hot. He shook his hand from mine a look of discomfort on his face. _

_"__Your cold." He said. I laughed at his expression one of confusion and wonder. _

_"__Yes, I am rather cold." I murmured eyes drawn to midnight strands of thick lush hair, gorgeous really._

_He took a minute to take his eyes off me before dropping his shoulders into a relaxing poise a sign of trust? _

_"__How old are you?" he deadpanned..._

_"__That is a very rude question, the better question is why are you here?" I said feeling the annoyance practically rush over my shoulders I do have a very big day tomorrow. I raised my eyes to stare expectantly at him, and there it was that raw power the dominance._

_Assuming he did not appreciate my open annoyance Ephraim thudded toward me by this time I could literally feel the heat from his body he seemed to care nothing about personal space. His large hands gripped onto my arm once again firmly yet not too harsh..._

_'__Bi-polar?' I found myself thinking as he sneered at me once again accusing me of things I haven't even done! A mad man he is really by this point I'm very well fed up I fling myself into his face hissing and baring my teeth._

_I am angry._

_"__Who gives you right to bare judgment, Dog?" I leered fangs trembling against my bottom lips._

_HE had the nerve to look stunned, while I continued my leer urging him to answer me. He took a sniff at himself once then twice raised his head stood as if he were in thought for a moment before saying._

_"__Dog? I smell like a dog" Ephraim eyes lowered to slits. I was beyond stunned is to say the least. _

_"__Well more like a wet dog, kind of. " I said slowly casting my eyes elsewhere I felt like I'd blush if I had the ability to. I felt movement before I felt him snuggle into me his head resting on my shoulder leaving his face to the nook of my neck that's when I felt him sniff me three times, releasing me thereafter. _

_"__Sour." I heard him say and my eyes grew wide._

_"__What are you saying?" I breathed beyond embarrassment if this was heading where I thought it was. He huffed. _

_"__You smell like expired milk and three month old kill." _

_Embarrassed wasn't the word for how I felt in that moment how dare this very handsome yes but still wild man come into my home and bother me with false accusations, man handle me, and insult me. There was one thing left to do. _

_"__I think you've over stayed your welcome Mr. Black." I said clasping my hands and turning my head towards the window I narrowed my eyes my way of saying you came this way, leave this way. _

_He stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly as if he had something more to say to this I raised a single eyebrow expectantly. He said nothing, I felt a slight unexplained disappointment at this. _

_Ephraim bent over fingers hooking into the waist of his pant and pulled down as he bent over once again exposing himself to my person. I swear I'd be redder than a patient with sunburn if he kept this up, I couldn't help but slowly inhale the musk I smelt coming from him now, so much better than the smell of wet dog. _

_Ephraim was standing again I realized pant tied around his ankle he turned from me and made his way toward the window. I walked behind him as if I were showing him out at this I chuckled to myself. I wanted to say something more, but what could I say? I just threw the man out! Dammit I felt like a silly school girl with mixed emotions. _

_I looked up to where I knew him to be standing but he was gone! I quickly tossed my upper body onto my window pane I could still smell his sent but it was all around. Dammit…_

_"__Hey!" I called out as I threw myself out of the window and chased after him following these large beastly prints within the soil. Amazing really_

_I could see movement up ahead I felt the slow churning blood within my cold veins pump and boil in anticipation of a chase! As I ran I couldn't help but think that maybe I am the bi-polar one now, not really paying attention to sight I felt something collide into me very hard knocking me over onto my back. My eyes lined up with a snout. I blinked _

_"__Ephraim?" the big dog 'Wolf' my mind easily supplied locked eyes on me before I knew it I was pushing myself further into the ground hands flat against a hairy broad chest pushing this beast away from my face with its snapping teeth legs dropping all weight onto my lower half and grounding down to keep me in place. The fucker is trying to eat me! _

_"__Ephraim!" I called wondering if in this form he returned to animal instincts? Did I seem like a threat? Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "Please calm yourself I mean no harm! Ephraim stop it." I quipped thrashing my head back and forth further into the moist soil. _

_I heard a growl from where I do not know, but the wolf above me stopped, gave a low growl of its own and with one more display of sharp teeth rose up off me. I quickly and as gracefully as I could got to my hands and knees turning around to face the new comer. This wolf was even bigger, pitch black thick fur that seemed to have a sheen in the moonlight, large body structure with equally large paws, and very proud chest. I was mesmerized. _

_Was this Ephraim? _


	3. Silly Fantasy

_The wolf padded toward me I could hear the soft thud thuds of his paws, would he attack me as well? Ephraim didn't stop until he was looming over me my smaller form slight under his. I felt teeth graze the back of my shirt and clamp down onto my night shirt before hoisting me up as if I were a pup! Again I wonder how red I would be compared to the sunburnt patient. _

_"__What are you doing?" I seethed feeling very uncomfortable dangling in midair being held up by a giant wolf! My answer was a snort a puff of hot air brushed across my exposed back. I shivered at the heat. _

_"__Put me d-" I didn't even get to finish the word before he shot off full out running through the forest, I felt myself toss and turn like a sack which I was not pleased about I needed stability or surely I would fall? I had to try something, twisting my arm back I gripped whatever patch of fur I could and pulled myself to it sideways twisting the other half of my body to do the same with my other arm and I latch on quickly hooking my legs onto his large frame I couldn't even wrap my legs around him! Instead I settled for this very uncomfortable but effective position. _

_In this position I could hear his large heart beating, it is strong and loud like a steady drum. How is it that he remains this calm while running I thought briefly? His fur is soft like and his body is extremely hot, is this normal? I find myself nuzzling the side of my face into his soft furry chest inhaling deeply, he no longer smells of wet dog I muse. _

_Evergreen and the ocean. _

_That is what his scent bring to mind, it's amazing to me how wonderful he smells compared to his humanoid form. Is that even what you call it? I don't know…_

_I quickly chastise myself for nuzzling him, what was I doing?! How embarrassing I mentally sighed though I continued to inhale his scent. Maybe I'll commit it to memory. He growls softly I can feel it rumble off of him in vibrations I pick my head up to see what he wants. We've stopped and I didn't even realize, how embarrassing. I quickly dismantle myself from him. _

_He turns to leave with a snort. _

_"__Wait! I wish to speak with you again." I threw it out there and I felt it was pathetic really. Damn school girl. He blinked at me and with one nod of his large head dashed off the way we came. I don't even know where we stopped._

_I turned around to see my house. Oh…_

_Walking briskly as if anyone would see me out here I leapt back into my window shutting it behind me. Walking over toward my large and lonely bed I sat bringing my hands to rub my face unconsciously inhaling deeply I could still smell him. _

_This night was weird if that was even what you could call it. I had so many questions that I felt needed answers. Questions I need to ask myself. _

_Why after all this time do I feel these emotions that haven't stirred in years! And for a wolf no less…_

_It's different and confusing which I despise. I'm never confused I always have an answer, I've been around for so many years it is hard to not to have an answer for everything. His scent…_

_It's all around me covering me in a warm blanket of..? Warmth, lust, or is it a wanting desire to be loved? I growl lowly highly frustrated with myself. Silly childish emotions! And yet I can't help but feel them. I think back to his musk the smell seeming pushing to the forefront of my mind as if he were stripping before me right now the scent sends a scorching heat down to my cock. I gasp _

_I haven't felt this part of me stir in years, it's all most frightening to think that I can still get it up, for a man? A wolf? Wolf-man? I can see him before me standing there tall and proud those strong limbs tensing slightly, it's amazing what the mind can create. His eyes are trained on me piercing through my wicked damned soul. My cock pluses I nibble my lower lip. This heat I feel between my legs rivals his and only furthers my arousal. Everything at this moment makes me think of him. _

_My hand seems to make movements on its own pushing past the band of my night pants and into my stain boxers I grasp myself groaning at the cold I feel from my hand, it's powerful. My eyes lock onto the fantasy my mind has created still standing there watching me with those eyes. His eyes they speak in volumes of raw power and dominance shining through those dark brown pools, strong jaw line wanting to be seen through silky black hair, lips full I just want them to speak to me once more. I'm sure I'd be undone if my cock were fully hard, I can feel the thick gooey substance flowing through my body wanting to rush down into my cock yet moving at an agonizing slow pace. If only I were truly alive._

_Still watching. I move my hand thumb grazing against my slit I groan the act of masturbation comes natural to me having done it many times in my former lifetime, yet it's not the same. To dry_

_I remove my hand from myself quickly sheading my clothing I lick my fingers and grasp myself once again. Its better. _

_Moving my thumb against my slit once more, I groan low within my chest I can feel it my blood rushing now yet not quite fast enough, I give my cock a firm thug hissing at the pleasure. I continue this motion picking my eyes back up I stare longingly into my fantasies eyes…I can't even say his name. _

_"__Please." I gasp finding a rhythm up down swivel of the wrist whilst heading downward then back up again, it's not enough. I whimper softly "Please touch me…" I pled with my eyes as well begging my fantasy, willing it to touch me. He moves I shiver in anticipation. _

_He kneels before me, I hear him. _

_"__Is this what you need?" I can feel his heated palm cover bulging head of my cock. I allow my head to fall back in pure wanton lust. I gasp between pants now I feel as though I cannot breathe even though I logically know it's not possible. This is not possible he isn't here yet I feel his heat. _

_GOD! The mind is truly a powerful thing. "Eyes on me, Carlisele." This tone the dominance is back the silky deep tenor of his voice it's too much I obey. Snapping my neck to its proper place I lock my golden eyes onto him, pale skin shining in the moonlight as if I'd sweat. I whine low further embarrassing myself by spreading my legs further apart feet firmly placed onto the floor toes curling. "Please, I need..." _

_"__You need me, I know." He looked up at me those eyes…_

_My cock tightens. The heat of his hand dragging up and down, I full out moan this time no longer holding back I thrust my hips into his hand, chest heaving with breathes I do not need, I call out for him. I'm almost there. _

_Those lips their moving is my fantasy speaking again? NO he's puckered his lips placing a chaste gentle kiss to the tip of my cock. "Cum now." And I do. Hard…_

_In an instant my cock pulsates violently I take my lower lips between my teeth crying out still thrusting my hips out into my own hand I realize. My fantasy is gone and I can't believe what I've just done. I calm myself slowly kneading my cock into its soft state still so sensitive. I realize that there is no semen which is odd I think. At this moment I can't care however. This is the best I've felt in years. _

_I lay back kicking the covers from there made up state to drag them upon myself out of habit more than anything I feel as though I could sleep and yet I know I won't. So I lay there thinking of what I've just done, and of whom I thought of while committing this act. _


	4. Familiar Eyes

_The sun rising, I can feel it flitter across my face light waves hitting my face dead on; I'm sure I'm sparkling like a diamond, I've always wondered where the notion that sunlight can burn the skin of a vampire came from. I rise from my relaxed state and headed toward the window sunlight receding back into the clouds a misty fog setting in its not to bad today light and airy, I need to feed I can feel the tall tell signs of hunger pricking at my stomach, an intense itching in the back of my throat, waves of unease across my skin. I hate it and yet I must cater to it or become a slave to it. I pry the window open leap through and began the hunt. With no distractions I realized this chase wasn't the same as the one I had with Ephraim. It lacked something._

_I made quick due of the two small rabbits I caught snapping their necks I proceeded to skin a small area near the necks, slice a nice sized gash within the bare patch I've just created and have my fill. I thanked the small animals and give them a quick burial._

_My trek back home was a slow one, I couldn't keep my mind off what had happened last night, now that I've pushed back the lust haze I began to wonder who that other wolf was? He, she, it attacked me meaning it must not approve of my being here. Movements were automatic as I thought to myself I vaguely remember brushed my mouth, or taking a shower but somehow I ended up at the practice half listening to my patients. Was Ephraim their leader? _

_Was he casing me? So they could kill me? _

_If so why take me back home? And growl at the other wolf to stop? _

_I hate being confused. _

_I look up at my current patient Mrs. Clearwater she is large with child currently though I've never seen her husband and she always seems to sneak in and out of my office. I remember the first time she came to me, said all the women in the town whose children I've delivered speak in great value of my expertise skill I had to smile a little at the nickname they've given me._

_"__The Miracle Midhusband" silly women. _

_She came to me during the start of her second trimester speaking of abnormal pains, she tells me she had three other children a boy and two girls. She always speaks about her son calling him her boy, her little tribe chief she calls him. Always saying that if he could hear her now he'd have a fit. "He is grown now has been, but he will always be my only little boy." She'd smile often deep in her thoughts before perking back up. But today she is no longer perky just tired. Seven months pregnant, tired as ever and still able to slip in and out of my office it seems. _

_"__The pain is worse today Carlisle." She sighs. "It's as though my child grew teeth and is trying to bite away at its sac." She rubs her back in slow circles around her spine area._

_"__Well then, let's see what the little tike is up to. Yes?" I move toward her wheeling cart in hand pushing my portable ultrasound next to her temporary bed, I ask her to lay flat and listen to the crinkle of the protective medical paper whilst I set up the machine. It hums to life making loud noises as it does so, jeez I can't wait to see what the humans will do with this machine once it's updated, hopefully it'll make less noise. Dr. George Lewig and Dr. Ian Donald are brilliant men I tell you but things could always be improved. _

_"__Now I'll need you to hold this cover over the rest of your body, wouldn't want to over expose you too much." I hand her the heavy lead filled blanket shaped cover with a large hole in the middle I warn her of the cold gel that is about to make contact with her skin and make quick work of capturing pictures of her darling little girl I just found out. Printing and drying the first pictures ever taken of daughter I carry them over to her with a smile. _

_"__Now, I can see what it is that's the cause of your pain but first would you like to know your babies gender?" I could see the smile stich itself onto her face, her caramel skin glowed with renewed life and her familiar brown eyes light up with joy her long black hair being pulled up into a tight neat bun simply complimented the joyous light that was her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically taking the picture from my hand to view them. "You're having a girl, Jane." I point out the different structures of her babies anatomy while Jane smiled so hard I thought her cheeks would split. _

_"__Susanah, that'll be her name" I smelt the salt of her tears whilst she repeated Susanah's name as if testing it out. I smile for her and wonder for a moment what it'd be like to have children. _

_"__Now, Jane. The pain you feel is related to a symptom known as Oligohydramnios." She looked at me funny. "This is a condition where your amniotic fluid is leaking out from around our dear Susanah, and causing your stomach to pinch in around her hence the ripping teeth feeling." She looked panicked I held up my hand to grasp hers rubbing her knuckles in a soothing manner I continued. _

_"__Have you been leaking fluid that has been green or brown?" she shook her head "No a just clear as river water sometimes in not very small amounts but not so large I thought it to be a problem. I actually thought I had peed myself." She blushed a bright red a nice contracts to her sun kissed skin actually. _

_"__That's quite alright. Most women often think of it this way." I smiled and patted her hand. Moving around my office to quickly wash my hands I suited up my hands with fresh gloves purple this time my way of letting my patients know I am about to perform a medical exam. _

_"__I am going to touch your stomach. Is that alright?" she nodded and so did I. I came around and prodded her stomach gently moving from her sides to her under belly, and finally the crown of her stomach. I watched each wince she made whilst I felt for that hard wall of liquid I knew to be slowly leaking out of her careful not to push too hard however. Her stomach was still firm but not as hard as it should have been perhaps a month? Maybe _

_I nodded and removed my hands from her body to grab a clean towel, wiping her stomach off gently I pulled her shirt back to its proper place and held my gloved hands out to her. She grasped them, I pulled her up with ease. She laughed _

_"__You make it seem as though I were light as a feather." I smiled at how true her words were. "Well after years of lifting many pregnant women I can honestly say you are." This made her laugh as well as I._

_I advised her to come see me immediately if anything changed with the color of her water, any yellowish green or brown colors to see me that very same day within the hour if she could. Stay in bed and only get up to go to the bathroom maybe eat but no stressful movements and absolutely no bending down. She nodded at everything I had to say up until I asked for Susanah's father. She glanced downward. I pushed past this look upon her face and as gently as I could said "This is a serious matter the baby could be born with stunted growth development or worse, you need rest and support from your family, and someone to bring you here it's no longer safe for you to come alone." She glanced up at me with those familiar eyes and I caved. "I could make a house call? Come to you if it's better that way for you." She beamed at the idea and said I'd have to come when the house was empty however. This is odd. _

_"__May I ask why, Jane?" I raised a single golden eyebrow at her wondering if she lived in fear of something and I'll be damned if I allow harm to come my any of my patients. _

_She shook her head and said that her husband does not take kindly to strangers but she'll figure something out, and will call me to let me know if everything is alright before the next checkup which would be in two weeks I reminded her as I helped her off the table. She is a very petite woman it's kind of funny to see her waddle away swollen with child face bright with joy. I turned back into my office and await my next patient while cleaning and putting things back in order. The Swans I think is my next appointments sweet elderly couple, the wife always forcing her husband to have his ears cleans. Saves the while town from a headache she says. I chuckle quietly before thinking about Jane again and how interesting this next appointments would be. _

_"__Hello!" a raspy voice hollers "Doc, I'm here let's get this over with so the Missus can stop pestering me. I've got a truck to fix!" he shrugs his shoulders up and down in excitement "It's almost duck season, gotta get my truck ready!"_

_"__Stop yelling Al, he can hear you just fine." I chuckle again moving out to greet the Swans._

_I wonder whose mama that is :D_


	5. Powerful minds (Old and New Questions)

_I retired this evening to my lonely home once again easing my old body down onto the large white sofa neatly bringing together my wonderful sitting room when thoughts of evergreen assaulted my mind, I did not see Ephraim today in town, and it has actually been a full week. I find myself stuck in a rut of some sort. It feels odd._

_I find myself standing outside between breaks looking for a glimpse of his hair even. I even caught myself going over to the town gazebo to chat with a regular set of elderly ladies who I would assume have nothing better to do than sit outside in the middle of town to gossip. These ladies are better than spies and story tellers I must say and yet even they have not seen him for the week as well. Of course I had to make it seem as though I were concerned for his health seeing as though he has never once visited my practice for a year and counting. _

_I sigh, this is troublesome. A silly old vampire prying after a young wolf-man wolf… _

_I really must ask him what they call themselves; shape shifters I believe he said. Yet he only shifts between two shapes but I guess it can still qualify. _

_Pushing myself into a standing position I make my way to the kitchen, approaching the wood boxed wine cooler I just had to have I selected an old time favorite Bewertung Broadbent, first introduced to me in the late 1800's by a long gone acquaintance, the wine has a healthy amber color with a smell of old apples and a taste to match though I found it slightly nutty. Procuring myself a glass I wedged the cork out from the mouth of the bottle enjoying the lovely aroma. I poured myself a glass which turn to three glasses which became three bottles, and counting the one I currently find myself cradling we can call it four. I find myself sitting on lush carpet in front of the fireplace. Quite warm and content no thoughts of a scorching hot temperatured body covered with fur and evergreen smells. Come to think of it I do smell wet dog…_

_Is he here? I blink twice and look around the house I see no one at this I pout. Maybe outside? _

_I push myself into a stand and walk over to my front door I peer through the glass at first having remembered there are more than one of these wolf-men and I refuse to be mauled or fight for that matter, I like peace at this I firmly nod. Peace is good. _

_I grow frustrated when I can't see him but I can clearly smell the stench of wet dog, I open the door and call out to him. Still no one._

_I pout maybe I'm imagining things again the mind if powerful I remind myself. As I turn to close the door I feel a rush of wind hit my face. In the door way clad in only some short cut off pants is the young man of my fantasies. I smile at him and usher him inside. _

_"__You drink alcohol?" he questioned his eyes peering over at the three empty bottles on the counter top then at the one in my hand. _

_What can I say? It's a very old habit I can't seem to let go granted it takes a bit more to feel the effects now but in a few hours I would have the desired effect. "I do, would you like a glass?" _

_He eyes me suspiciously and I wave my hand at him moving to the kitchen to get him a glass._

_"__What brings you back this time?" I wondered out loud I was sure he'd been willfully making himself a ghost. Now if those were real I chuckled inwardly handing him a glass. "Come." I motion to the fire place. _

_He took he glass gave it a few sniffs and followed after me. "I have a few more question, did you not want to speak as well?" he sat across from me. _

_Everything is different this time. It is as if we were old friends catching up I like this better. I nod at the question pushed toward me and give my consent for him to begin his questioning. He seems distracted however sniffing the glass I give him multiple times, I laughed at this. "It's very good Ephraim, it tastes of apples and nut." I nod at my own words taking a hearty yet graceful chug from my own bottle as if to add emphasis. _

_"__How do I know it won't harm me, Doctor." His eyes were ablaze with pure mistrust and I feel myself sadden at this. _

_I don't want to hurt you I think to myself, with a shake of my head I told him that hurting him would be pointless I have many questions I wish to ask of him. "If it makes you feel better I could always let you pick a fresh unopened bottle." He seemed taken back at first, he then trained his eyes back on the glass and with once final sniff he took a small sip. _

_"__Who was the other wolf? And why did he attack me?" I glanced at him mainly keeping my eyes on the dancing fire filling the area with a soft light making the sitting room we occupied feel as cozy as ever. _

_He stared at me for a moment I could feel his endless pools of brown on me, maybe some questions wouldn't be answered? _

_"__Pack mate." He spoke after a few moments "You are not trusted, they think you are dangerous, living under false pretense." He looked toward the fire._

_"__That you will hurt people." I stared at him as spoke words the seemed not his own but what he'd heard so often it came natural. Would he start to believe them? I don't want him to. _

_"__Do you believe I have means to hurt anyone here?" he faced me once again and gave a light snort. _

_"__I do not know what you are capable of, but I don't think you wish to hurt anyone." He nodded more to himself at his words. I smiled a bit happy at his assumption. "I do not, as I've said I wish to help people it brings me happiness that I can find nowhere else." _

_"__Why are you alone?" I blinked at the question I wasn't sure how to answer. He must have sensed my unease and quickly tried to amend the question. _

_"__I mean, why do you have no pack mates, or a coven whatever it is vampires call it." He took his last sip I'd assume the question left a bad taste in his mouth; I laughed at his attempt to spare my feelings. _

_Making a quick trip to the kitchen I pop open another bottle offered Ephraim a refill all the while thinking of how to answer. _

_"__Well, most of my kind prefer doing things I do not enjoy. I would go as far to say that they find me odd and perhaps a bit crazy." I chuckled at his stare the next question so obvious shinning in his eyes. Those eyes. I answer before he could ask. _

_"__I don't drink the blood of humans, I am a vegetarian of sorts. I feed off the blood of animals to sustain life. I also don't enjoy torturing people as my former coven as you put it does. I left with intentions to help others as much as I can, maybe one day I might find someone who shares my compassion for life." I look back toward the fire listening to my own dull words float around my head. My voice betrayed me anyone could hear I clearly doubted ever finding someone with this selfless ability I seemed to have. I need a distraction _

_"__Are you the leader of your pack mates?" he nodded a tired look had befallen his lush face which seemed to have a reddish tint just under his eyes. A light weight perhaps?_

_"__I never wanted this, it just came about actually." I blinked slowly he just opened up to me I gave myself a mental high five at this, it could be the effects of intoxication however but still a good sign. He could have been a violent drunk. _

_"__How so?" I honestly wondered how something like being a wolf-man just sprung up on you. He looked at me with tired eyes which seemed very familiar to me. _

_"__Because of you." I blinked turning my attention fully on him I asked what he meant._

_"__You came to live here, our kind views you as a natural enemy. We call your kind the pale ones in our old folk's tales. When I was just a child I thought the folklore was just to scare us to bed." He nodded slowly at his words alcohol obviously setting in "You came and certain members of the tribe whom have the ability to shift reacted. We come to power when the pale faces are around." He turned his head back to me hair slowly falling off his shoulder like a waterfall viewed at midnight's eve. His face sporting a full out flush complementing his beautiful skin, slanted eyes looked heavy with intoxication. _

_"__How old are you?" he asked again._

_I felt obliged to answer I had thrown something on him unknowingly or not my presence made his life a bit more difficult the least I could do was answer his questions. I feel guilt. Dammit _

_"__A bit over three-hundred years old actually." His eyes which seemed lazy and low shot up in an instant. I found this quite comical and laughed at him. I gasp as I felt his heated palm touch my cheek the reaction was instant shivers running up my spine I could feel my cock stir lazily as I willed it away. "You don't look a day over twenty-seven maybe, but so cold." His hand made his way to my jaw line slowly tracing the contours of my face eyes shining in amazement. Damn those eyes. _

_I grasp his hand in an attempt to stop my arousal from reaching its full peak and posed a question of my own to easily distract him. Resuming the act of nursing my beloved wine bottle almost forgotten. "How old are you?" he blink as if he needed to buy time to remember. I smiled _

_"__Twenty-One just turned actually." I nodded at his words and felt like a cradle robber here I was pinning after a man turned wolf by me apparently who was just at the cusp of adulthood true most people view a boy as a man at the age of eighteen maybe even sixteen but I've been around long enough to know that it doesn't matter how others view you at this age you still feel lost, and confused as a child. Playing a game of pretend and false bravado. _

_His hand curled around mine as he looked up at me through once again lazy eyes. "I'm not upset with you or anything." He stated simply. "I took the time to understand where you were coming from, I honestly did find it odd that you've been here so long and not a single thing has happened." His eyes drifted off. "You're not so bad, and you actually smell better tonight." _

_"__Spice." He mumbled something more about chicory and cinnamon spice moving himself closer to my person. I took another swig as I wondered what to do, I could allow him to continue his little mission, or I could put a stop to this right now. Whatever this was exactly. _

_I felt myself stir again, as his nose found its way to the nook of my neck and he sniffed nodding and confirming something more about spices to himself. I took the time to catch his sent as well. Evergreen and a hint of the salty ocean spray it was back. So even in this form he had the ability to smell amazing. _

_"__You smell of evergreen and sea salt." I mummer in his ear gently nuzzling my nose into his hair. I don't know why I felt the need to do so until I heard a low growl and I found myself on my back looking up at an angry Ephraim. I heard the bottle I held clink as it rolled across the floor giving silent praise that I had finished it before this ordeal. So much for a non-violent drunk. The palms of his hands pushed down onto my chest as his eyes screamed anger and dominance. "Don't." he snarled _

_Was that where I had went wrong? Nuzzling him? I guess even in human form his animal instincts still had a say in his person. I had to know how exactly this display of affection affected him however. Call it the doctor in me wanting to know my bi-polar patient. "Did I offend you in some way?" I placed my cold hands above his scorching hot ones, hissing softly at the major contrast. I felt my cock stir at our position and once again I tried to will it away. _

_He stared down at me angrily growl rumbling deep within his chest, his eyes slanting further almost wolf like his mouth seemed to elongate just a bit teeth taking on a shaper form to fit his newly elongated snout? This is quite gruesome really. A partial transformation? I blinked up at him still waiting for an answer the one I got was a deep rumbling scratchy voice. "I am not a bitch I desire no comfort from you." This had me shocked, mouth gapping like a soldier who'd received a shot to the lungs; desperately needing air in a metaphoric sense for me of course. _

_"__I am alpha, pack leader to my tribe, I will take no place under you pale one." I nodded slowly in understanding. I seemed to have made him feel as if I were trying to dominate him. "I apologize, I never meant for you to feel this way." I rubbed small circles on the back on his hands in a comforting manner. I didn't even know why I did it honestly but the words seemed to fly right out before I could catch them. "I admire your scent, it brings me…" I searched my hazy mind for the correct term "pleasure." He seemed to be put at ease with this. I received an unexpected lick to the face, his hot muscular appendage dragging across my jaw line into my hair line. I gasped stifling a soft whine. _

_"__Why do you hide your gifts from me?" he grumbled licking at my ear this time roughly nipping the lobe as punishment I'd assume for my gift hiding? I worry my lower lip. _

_"__What gifts?" I breathe out uneasily. I need to stop this, is this even Ephraim? Will he remember this? Does he want this? I heard him chuckle a low rumbling vibrating from his chest. God that's sexy _

_His tongue found its way to the nook of my neck swirling gentle circles before sucking harshly at the wet area he repeated this a few time before he answered me at this point I was sure I'd bitten my lip a little too hard at least five times. "Why do hide your pleas, soft whimpers, your gifts of appreciation to me?" another hard suck. "Do you not enjoy my touch?" I felt him smirk._

_"__I smelt the arousal you so desperately tried to hide." He removed his mouth from my neck taking with him the hot puffs of air against my moist skin I groan at the loss. I need to try and stop this._

_"__Ephraim are you well? Is this you or are you split into two different personas?" I rushed through this sentence ending with short pants of air I do not need for a cold heart beating with arousal moving so much faster than when I was alone. I felt him stop and move his face before mine. I thought back to my sunburnt patient as I felt the heat of his stare. I could feel him dominating me with this single look._

_"__We are one, little one." His tongue darted out to trace my lips swiftly. "He is I as I am him, man and wolf together, I assure this is what he/we want though I will not tell you why." I blink at this slightly confused. "That is more his place than mine, his concerns we do not share this." Little one? I blinked_

_"__Would you feel better to have him dominate your body? I will still be there to take part in this however." At this I watched as Ephraim's mouth shifted back into its smaller state, eyes returning to its regular tilt, teeth becoming smaller and more human like. I looked up into his brown pools wondering if he'd come to his senses and remove himself from me. What I got for an answer however was the complete opposite. _

_I felt him ground his hips down further sprawling his bent knees to place more pressure on my half hard cock, the blood rush seemed to increase. I couldn't help the loud moan that left my lips. Hands that were not my own yet moved mine above my head. Eyes that no longer held just a drunken gaze but a lustful one as well peered at me through black velvet hair. This creature above me was the true meaning of beautiful I swear it. _

_"__You were worried, if I'd know what took place?" he nipped my cheek hard cause me to jump at the action a shameless wanton moan following in its place. He smirked. "There was no lie." I felt one large hand grasp both my wrists whilst the other moved running lazily from my face to my chest stopping there to tear at the material effectively popping off all of my buttons. "I do want this." Large hands roam across my chest pausing at my left nipple pinching and rolling it under hot fingers. "I've had dreams of placing you on my lap, attacking these dusty pink cold nipples while you ride my cock and I slap your ass." He pinches harder grinding against my cock forcing it to come alive with his heat I tip my head back and moan for him feeling flushed and hot inside. "Have you thought of this?" he looked up at me fingers moving to my right nipple tweaking and pinching I nod desperately. "Speak." He rocked his cock onto mine fully forcing a whine of pleasure from me. _

_"__Yes I've had fantasies of this, of you." I close my eyes in shame yet I do not know why, is it because I am too old to be acting like this? To be undone by this young shape shifter? But I wanted this. No? I can't think straight. _

_SMACK. My eyes jolt open at the of his large palm connecting with cheek not hard enough to cause damaging pain but just enough to make sure I stay alert. I'm not even angry I find myself surprisingly understanding, he speaks to me. "Eyes on me Carlisle." I nod at his words and he tells me to keep my hands above my head. This seems familiar to me._

_I watch as he maneuvers down the length of my body hooking his fingers into my pants which he at some point seemed to have unbuckled pulling them completely off. The boxers he shreds freeing my bobbing cock from confinement. I whine at the feel of his hot hand wrapping around my cock slowly jerking me into a sobbing mess. I act shamelessly as I spread my legs as far part as the muscle ligaments will allow, matching the slow rise and fall of his hands with my hips. I keep my eyes on him I dare not disobey him. His mouth is on me again, suckling at my neck again. I whimper feeling my cock pulsate in his hand; this is all too much. His heat seems to burn into me making me feel alive, it is as if he is melting the thick gooey substance I call blood, I pant slow short pants mostly out of habit and pled to Ephraim with undignified moans I could not believe were coming from me. From a hand job._

_His mouth attacked my nipples biting and suckling with sharp teeth and I wonder for a minute if he'll transform partially again into that gruesome creature I found so beautiful, the thought makes my cock ache but there is a burn and I whimper at it the feeling is uncomfortable. "It's to dry." I whine softly highly embarrassed by my lack of semen. He doesn't seem to mind however simply moving lower till my cock lined up with his mouth tearing a throat choking scream from me once his lips wrapped around the mushroom head of my cock. _

_It was so much better now, so wet and hot. I called for him repeating his name and begging him to let me touch him, I wanted to feel more of his heat. His eyes caught mine and they spoke to me telling me that I dare not move my hands. I sobbed at his torture. His tongue seemed to move in spirals up and down on my cock making me wither and moan louder, bucking harder into his face. He sucks hard I feel as though I could cum my cock is straining veins thick and pulsing he licks at the underside of my cock fingering this particular vein with his amazing tongue. Then…_

_With a wet pop his mouth left my cock bobbing, he grasped it again. "Don't cum." I blinked at the insane man. How could I not obey I willed myself to calm down for him. Wishing to please; these feelings he gives to me. _

_He shadows over me licking at my face again like the dog he is, before kissing me. This is our first and it's amazing and passionate. His long tongue invading my mouth obviously wanting to dominate my mouth as well and I let him, his tongue caressed the roof of my mouth, running over every teeth, even licking at the back of my throat. I can taste myself I muse. He parts from me. "What did you fantasize of Carlisle?" he licks my nose._

_"__What did I do?" he groaned this his voice tight. _

_Feeling the embarrassment creep back I answered him in a soft voice never once taking my eyes from his. "I touched myself for you." I hissed at the feeling of his hand kneading my cock gently. _

_"__What else?" he hummed in approval. _

_"__I begged for you to touch me, I came so fast once you did." He growled at this forcing his lips onto mine again I returned the kiss with gusto. I felt hot with my own words. _

_I tore away from to groan low within my throat a grunting sound. He's moved his hand to my balls kneading them with slight pressure. _

_"__Please, Ephraim I -." He cut me off with a low hum and a smirk and this makes me cum. Finally moving my hands to clutch at his shoulders and grinding myself into his large hands. I cry like a bitch for him riding out the waves of pleasure trembling through my cock. He tsk'd and kissed my nose. Removing his hand from my dry cock. Is he disappointed that I did not come normally? I feel a sense of dread._

_"__I'm sorry." I pant softly looking down at my own softening cock in wonder, was this normal for vampires? Maybe I should have looked into it. I feel a lick run down the bridge of my nose and a chaste kiss to my lips. "For what exactly?" he hummed. _

_"__I don't have semen, I can't cum correctly." I all but whisper feeling highly embarrassed at my short comings. He kneads my still so sensitive cock again. "So?" he drawled jerking my cock once more then he sat up. "I do not care, makes less of a mess." He pulled me up with him bring us to our knees. "You have no need for it, the only semen needed is mine which I will bury deep inside you." He kissed my forehead. I think back to the sunburnt patient and how I'd definitely be so much redder. _

_"__I want your mouth." He stood leaving me on my knees looking up at him, his dark eyes watched me expectantly. So I get to work. Stripping him of his pants and removing the remains of my shirt._

_His large cock bounced freely the tip brushing against my cheek I felt hot again, his cock was perfect. Thick girth to match its length, large short mushroomed head compared to my longer one. I felt a large hand grasp the back of my head guiding me to his cock pushing my lips against his head which I took in willingly. I felt his fingers tighten on the back of my head and push me further down, I slurped and bobbed on his cock feeling my own spittle slide from the corners of my mouth to drip onto my chest, hands grasping the back of his thick thighs I moan around his cock, moving down to his head giving hard sucks then back to the bobbing tongue fingering every vein it could reach. Worshiping him. _

_"__So fucking cold." He hissed at me wiring his hips to shove his cock further into my mouth. His hips move like a dance reminding me of Caribbean dancers with wire waists. My cock stirs to life again and he rubs my face, tells me how wonderful I am, and wipes the drool away from my chin before pulling his cock from my mouth abruptly. I whine at the loss having enjoyed being so close to his musk; his taste. _

_"__Stand up." He commands and I do only having a second to brace myself when he picks me up telling me to wrap my legs around his waist. I blink at this position wondering what he was planning. I could feel his moist cock slip between my ass cheeks and I look elsewhere. How embarrassing._

_I watch from the corners of my eyes as he laughed then lick his own fingers bringing them around to my dull pink puckered hole. Moving his finger around the little ring coating it with saliva. He pushed in capturing my lips before I could gasp. We kiss as he fingered me with one finger it burned yes but it was manageable. One finger turned to two then three and I winced parting the kiss at this point groaning in discomfort. He kissed my cheek and continued he stretching telling me how good I was doing. His long fingers danced around my insides as if he were searching for something probably my prostate I mused to myself; puffing out short breathes of air because of his actions more than anything. Then I felt it. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck throwing my neck back I squealed. Yes squealed like a true bitch I felt shame burn my face and had no time to recovers as he massaged my prostate. I moaned for him letting him know I greatly appreciated his ministrations. I felt us move. _

_He lowered us onto the ground taking his fingers out of my ass, I sighed sadly at the loss of heat and pleasure. He took my hands into his own again pinning them above my head with one hand and put other to my mouth. _

_"__Spit." He growled hoarsely and I did watching him coat his cock again for good measure I assume. "Eyes on me." He told me dominance raking through each word. I nodded eyes trained on him. _

_I felt him push into me with a roll of his hips the head was in, I groaned in pain this was worse than three fingers. Another roll of the hips had me gasping trying so hard to ignore the intense pain I currently felt. I wanted his fingers back. I whined softly at the pain. "It hurts, Ephraim." This was like no other pain I have ever felt it burnt and stung. God it hurt._

_"__Shh..." he kissed me gently swallowing my soft cries until his was fully sitting inside me. It still burned but I was grateful that he'd stopped moving. Now I pay attention to other things like how hot his cock was my entire ass felt hot scorching. I groaned at this. God I felt full it was an odd feeling but it felt right. Despite the pain. He licked my ear lobe. _

_"__Your cold inside." Another lick._

_"__So tight and cold." Nibble _

_"__Your so fucking cold, it feels so good surrounding my hot dick." I was sure my ears would be red if I had the ability. _

_"__Are you ready?" he gave a small roll of his hips I groaned at the slight burn but nodded yes. "I want to feel your cock." He kissed me and started at a slow pace. In and out _

_I grunted at his motions shifting slightly trying to remove some discomfort, in and out switched to a roll of his hips with a wiggle in between certain thrusts. He hit my prostate. I cried out breaking the kiss. God yes! He gave a feral grin. And did it again and again. _

_Roll, wiggle, roll, and wiggle. Pushing further into me I never know how deep my ass could go or how far it could be stretched but none of these things mattered. His scorching hot body pressing into mine with every thrust inward his abdomen ground against my cock cause me to mewl and sob at him begging for release. I met him with an upward swirl of my hip creating more frictions. "Ephraim!" I cried out for him. This heat is wonderful. His eyes trained on me and mine on his, he is the definition of beautiful I swear it. His slick sweaty body glides across my pale one. Everything about us is contrast yet it fits perfectly creating a beautiful blur of pale skin and shinning caramel as he slams into me and I cry out for him. _

_I felt my body rise as he lifted me placing onto his folded legs, I whined feeling all of his cock in this position, my cock pressing in between our stomachs. So hot _

_He smacks my ass hard; I'm sure my cheek is red. "Ride me." And I do _

_Throwing my head back as I rolled my hips up and down using the balls of my feet to help rock my body with my motions my hands in a death grip clutching his shoulders. His hands gripping my hips tightly forcing me back down harshly on his cock whilst his mouth works at my neck nipping and sucking. Smacking my ass every few thrusts. _

_"__Ephraim, please" I sob at a particularly extra hard smack. "Eyes on me, Carlisle" I moan at the mixture of pleasure and miniscule pain. I sob tearing into my bottom lips "Please !" this is too much I'm about to cum._

_"__Please what?" he grunts staring me dead in the face then moves in to capture my lips in a harsh kiss. He breaks the kiss. I whine like the bitch I feel like and kiss whatever part of his face I can get to, begging him with each kiss to complete me. _

_"__Cum for me Carlisle." _

_And I do… _

_So fucking hard, I heard him grunt before spurting his boiling hot semen into me making my stomach feel so full as if it were swelling with how much semen he's pushing into me. It's so hot._

_He moves us backward me falling onto his chest far to go gone to move myself I simply whimper and curl myself around his prone body in whatever way I can, I can feel his cock soften inside me and I want to keep it there. Keep his heat within me. He laughs and kissed my forehead telling me to rest. And the weirdest part is that I do, I close my eyes and feel myself enter a dream like state. Praying to whatever God there was above that none of this was a fantasy. _

_Fucking powerful mind, and Ephraim's soft cock is the last things I think of feeling arms wrap around my back. _

_I smile _


	6. Interesting Housecalls

So this chapter will be a little different, it'll start out with Ephraim POV the transition back into Carlisle POV. I want you all to get a feel of where Ephraim's mind set is like as well as to know what it is exactly that happened to make him have these feelings toward our poor lonely but darling Carlisle.

PS. We will be seeing out lovely pregnant Jane again in this chapter. Have you figured out who her son is yet? :D

Any-who! I won't keep you waiting any longer.

Losing the last tidbits of sleep I had left on the corners of my closed eyes I felt cold fingers running circles on my pictorials leaving a cooling sensation in their wake. I love his effect on me as I think of this I draw my arms tighter around his back. I think back to that night I first confronted him and what lead to my confrontation.

My elders noticed the shift in the air they said, they said they could feel the cold return to the air with the pale ones return. Said havoc would follow and to be weary that some of our tribe members who had the ability to shift would begin shifting, how many they do not know. That depended on the number of pale faces that were in close proximity. Only three turned.

Myself, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara the second. Those were my pack mates and I their leader. I was told these things before shifting however, due to my father Joseph Black being the last Alpha. They knew it would fall to me. I can't explain the shock I felt when I learned that the folklore of my childhood became my reality. I was angry, I found it unfair and unjustified. I wanted to rip through everything in my path, tear and burn forests and killing everyone and anything in my path. I felt the universe weighing on me.

My symptoms came about three months later, this unbearable heat burning at my soul, strange sickness, and sore muscles, always tired. I felt like I would die.

My father took care of me sending love from my mother who couldn't take the chance of coming near me with her normal fragile human body. I remember the very first time I shifted it was the most amazing yet most painful experience of my life.

Earlier during that day I heard him for the first time; my wolf.

It was just a short low pained growl and I wondered to myself he felt what I felt that's when he actually spoke.

"One." He huffed. I didn't understand

"I am you, as you are I." he went on to say that we were one being of the same mind expressed in two ways. He was the deeper most basic part of my soul, a more animal version of myself but he is me…And I him. I found it weird but still amazing. We spoke for most of the day I think it was a way to distract ourselves from the pain our body shared at this moment. It was later that evening after throwing up raw greenish bile from my empty stomach he give a piercing loud whine and told me to go outside.

My body felt hotter than it had ever been for the past month, I felt like my own bones were melting I could hardly keep myself in the position I was in. Panting on my hands and knees wearily I called for my father before hurling my body toward the porcelain toilet to dry heave and whine at the assault my own body took on me. He came running.

Asking me what I was feeling.

What the wolf was saying.

"Ephraim!" to much noise my head ached, my chest felt full, my skin hot and prickly. I felt the need to be outside that's where I wanted to be. I needed fresh air to feel the breeze touch my scorching tight skin. I felt odd in my own body. "Outside" I wheezed to my father, my throat constricting itself and forcing me to dry shallow. I cringed at the tangy acid taste the bile left behind.

I felt my father picked me up and carried me, hopefully he heard me. I felt the air and I silently thanked him. I felt my body lay on the soft grass I knew to be in the back of my home. I lay there in agony for what seemed like hours curling in on myself trying to ride of the shocks of riveting pain I felt. The heat, my bone, my skin, my head. So much happening at once. My eyes opening as wide I uncurled myself slightly to roll onto my forearms bringing my knees up to my stomach I screamed. I wailed to the Gods to makes this stop it felt like my spine was tearing itself in two, I felt my spine split my back I could hear the crunching of my bones grinding together pushing against my skin forcing themselves into their new place. I felt my spine push out against the small junction above my ass cheeks known as the tailbone. I felt my skin literally rip itself apart I felt what I assumed was blood pore from my body in all directions. My face stretching jaw dislocating itself with a snap, I felt my skull grow, arms and legs pushing and bending themselves in fingers burning and stretching I even think I felt my nails pop off thick hard claws slowly pushing out of what were once my nail beds. I cried at these feelings hardly able to breathe at the intense pain I felt. This felt like an explosion happening all at once.

Thick patches of fur pushing through my skin which, hands and feet now paws with thick padded underfoot long claws digging into the earth, my face felt heavy and large, but the pain subsided greatly now. I still ached but my chest felt so much better wider even I felt like I could take in more air, I felt huge. I took the time to ignore the pain and refocus my sight, I saw huge black paws. Were these mine? I turned my head around wildly trying to see the rest of myself hearing a deep growl. Was this my voice?

"Ephraim." I heard my father call to me I whipped around toward him, snarling at the unexpected startle. He put his hands up this calmed me greatly for an unknown reason then he spoke again, told me my transformation was complete and that I needed rest. I stared at him for some time before lowering myself on uneasy new appendages but I managed. I laid on my stomach in my own blood which was soaked and matted in my fur but I could care less ignoring the copper scent and whining at the lingering pain I felt. Sore and burnt there were the two main pains I felt. It was a long night.

Which turned into a long two months of training and getting to know myself all over again, at this point Levi started his transformation heat. I felt sorry for him.

After this I noticed I could smell the earth so much better, I could hear mother earth so much more clearly, I could see down the little patches of overlooked moss and the grub that wiggled around within its soil. This feeling advanced thirty times when I shifted which now came to me with ease and little discomfort. My elders warned me that's I was still too weak to take on our greatest enemy at the moment I was like a new born pup they explained still needing time for my bones, claws and teeth to harden themselves.

I remember going into town a few days later, passing by the town gazebo near a regular set of older ladies who waved and leered at me. I smiled and lightly waved back rushing past their perverted old eyes. My nose burnt

It was sour and dead and this smell repulsed me I looked around till I saw a patch of golden blonde hair gracing the head of a very handsome man with pale skin, he was fit but I was wider and further built. He looked about twenty-seven maybe? I found him beautiful honestly and my other half purred in agreement. Till I realized he was where the stench was coming from. I stepped back in shock. How could I feel these things for the enemy? Why was he so beautiful? I thought the pale ones would be horrid disgusting creatures. He is pale but there is nothing evil looking about him.

I continued my staring and found myself looking into deep golden eyes with an amber tint to them. I lost my breath he was amazing and I found myself wanting to touch him. I no longer smelt the stench of a dead rotting body but spices the dead smell further beneath this new smell. My insides churned and I finally knew what the women were talking about when they said they felt butterflies. I felt drawn to him my other half purred in agreement with my decision. We had to scope him.

This went on for months I'd go into town and coop my blonde beauty never coming directly in the line of physical contact but sometimes I'd be close enough to hear him speak. I learned he was a doctor and that everyone in town praised and loved him especially the women. I was put off by this there was no havoc following this man. Just adoration and free general checkups. I needed more information.

And that is how I ended up here, with my cold beauty laying on my chest, my soft cock still buried deep within him. I was actually surprised I had no morning erection.

I smiled to myself coming back from my thoughts, I know we'd have to keep this a secret and that there would be serious headaches and challenges involved in my union with this vampire but I could not find the time to care. This is what I wanted.

The elders were wrong there was no evil within this cold one, and he had no ill intent. I need to find a way around their way of thinking. Convince them that he is not a threat and wants a simple life. But this if for another day. Right now I am content.

"Ephraim?" I hear him call for me and I hum in response opening my eyes to see his pale face glistening like a reflecting diamond as the first rays of sunlight his face from the large window panes gracing this room. His house is huge for one person but also beautiful I raise my hand to touch his face so smooth and shiny I chuckle at this laughing at his somewhat girly vampire effect. "You sparkle?" deep rumbles of laughter came off my chest and I felt a thump to my chest as he sat up, pert ass nested firmly onto my pelvic bone. He huffed

I found it cute.

I raise up folding grabbing the back of his thighs holding him as I folding my legs under him, feeling my cock stir from all the movement I kiss him briefly.

"I was just teasing." I soothed his ego with my words, licking at his lips my way of a silent apology. I slid my hands from his thigh down to his ass cheeks cupping them with my large hands, I smacked the left cheek. He jumped a little tight ass clenching around my cock further bring me to life. I attacked his neck using my hands to knead his ass forcefully rocking him on my cock. He gave me a small whine.

I felt his cock harden against my stomach, I removed one hand from his ass to grasp his harden cocks. It is smooth and cold just like him. I love it, I stroke his cock pausing my assault on his neck to lick my fingers quickly and resumed stroking him. He mewled in delight at this and I kissed him again breaking the kiss with harsh nips to his mouth. "Eyes on me Carlisle." I want his attention I want him to see me dominating his body. I thrust my hips upward pushing my cock into his still moist and cold orifice. He groaned bringing his cold arms up around my neck. Bouncing on my cock eagerly.

I licked the shell of his ear, "You like my cock, Carlisle." Trailing my tongue down to his chin I heard him gasp and whine clutching me for dear life he whined a winded reply to me telling me how enjoyed my cock and the heat I gave to him.

I kissed the corners of his lips. "You Are Mine." I stressed each word tightly as I slammed into him jerking his cock faster my grip on him tightening evenly. He screams for me closing his eyes only to receive a hard smack to the ass. He whines and quivers as he rocks himself eyes opening lazily with lust groaning once before become I felt his cock pulsate violently indicating that he's cum for me.

I have not, I kissed and again and continue to stroke his softening cock willing it to harden for me again.

"Did I say you could cum, little one?" I part the kiss and he whined and sobbed unable to reply correctly.

He needed to be thought that I control when he cums and everything else that deals with his body. "I control this body." I slam into his sensitive ass that squeezes to tightly around me so cold. "You need to be thought this, little one." I smacked his ass harder this time relishing in his screams of pleasure.

Squeezing at his once again hard cock I fuck him again.

And I fucked him again.

And again.

And again, by the time I had to leave it was night fall again and we had taken a bathe together where I fucked him again ignoring his complain of just purging his ass, I laughed at this. I loved the way his body gyrates and his whines, moans, whimpers I love all these things he does. Or when he presses his body against mine and lavishes my face with kisses. He makes a wonderful beta wither he knows it or not he responds to his alpha accordingly even though we are a different breed, I know he is drawn to me as I to him. I kissed him goodbye not really wanting to leave but I know I have to. It's my night to patrol the edges of the reserve from him. I laugh at this. I know my cold beauty won't be going anywhere tonight. With these thought in mind I shift running through the forest in search of herbs and a stream. I need to rid myself of his scent sadly.

I feel a headache coming on as I think that I'll need to do this every time we meet, I need to come up with a better plan for us. I sigh a short gruff sound coming from my chest and continue my search of herbs.

Carlisle P.O.V; One week later

I honestly feel a peace and ease Ephraim and I being together is still a dream like state to me that I do hope I never wake up from, I love being with him and all the time we spend together on the nights he can come to visit me. I know he has responsibilities and duties to attend to even though I think it's silly because I don't plan on attacking anyone. But he says we can't raise any eyes towards me; well more than already are on me. How did I not know this for a year?

Jeez.

I am on my way to see Jane today she called me two days prior and told me it'll be ok for me to come with very strict directions to her house however. I am actually walking through the woods currently. When I finally see the back of a large wooden house nestled on the forests edge nicely with a large yard space. He husband must be very good with his hands. I learned that many residents of the La Push reserve build their homes. I smile thinking back to my conversation with Ephraim. I can't wait to see him tonight. Hopefully.

I spot Jane standing in the door way and wave in greeting at her. She smiles brightly and waves me over motioning for me to hurry up. This whole situation screams at me that something is wrong. But she is my patient and I will help her. If only to see her precious Susanah born healthy and safe.

I literally make it to the first step of her back porch before I feel my inner warning system or instincts which a better term for it urge me to turn around something rushing toward me from behind I can hear the stomping of a large creature and I turn around just in time to yell at Jane to get inside before pushing myself off her step with so much force I hear the wood groan under pressure.

She screams

I collide with what I know now to be another wolf and push his body away from mine. Keeping him from crashing into the house or worse Jane. The wolf glares at me and snarls I say nothing, pushing my hands into the air I remain calm trying to assure the wolf that I mean no harm.

"Levi!" I heard Jane yell because making her way onto the field. I want to advise her that not to do this and she is straining her body but in my minute of distraction the wolf I now know as Levi rushed me once again. I jumped to the side avoiding him, I would not be pinned again. I hear more yelling. Two girls have come running from the thick trees at the side of the house tossing their toys aside running after Jane whom apparently has falling to her knees clutching her stomach. She was still screaming at Levi to stop it however. This woman is feisty I thought to myself pushing Levis head away from my person. "I will not hurt you, or anyone here." I snarl at Levi starting to feel my own anger setting in.

"I am here for Jane, to treat the baby." I slap him across the nose as he bites at me. He howls at this his anger and frustration renewed. He snarled viscously thudding toward me and this time I am to slow his powerful jaws clamp down on my right arm trapping me, he shakes his head wildly flinging me around like a rag doll I feel the strain this is putting on my arm and it hurts like hell. I use my other arm to slap his nose again forcing him to drop me. Gasping at the pain I felt in my arm.

I rolled quickly avoiding his heavy paws. And this continues me on defense rolling around the damn grass, Levi right behind me two seconds later desperately trying to crush me.

Jane is still yelling, she needs to calm down. I need to get to her. I take the time to glance toward her the two girls who looks like smaller versions of her are trying to calm her down, begging her to come inside.

I feel weight press down onto my back. Levi's caught me. Damn! I feel the heat of his breathe on the side of my face. He snarls

I struggle to push him off sure that he is going to bite off my head. When I hear another growl and the smell of evergreen. Ephraim I feel short relief then the pressure increased. Levi's not giving up his kill so easily.

They seemed to be talking angry grunts and growls coming from each wolf.

"Ephraim, please make Levi stop!" I hear Jane yell across this yard. They knows each other? I glance at her again to see the little girls helping her up I can see the front of her yellow house dress is moist with liquid and I know exactly where it is coming from. "Jane stop moving around, you are stressing yourself!" I yelled to her face scratching against the grass and dirt. I grunt as Levi presses in a little harder on my chest. I can feel my body cracking at the force. Dammit.

Suddenly I'm weightless and I sit up to see that Ephraim had head rushed Levi pushing him away from me. He then growled so forcefully it hurt my ears and stopped Jane from trying to waddle any closer toward us. I saw Levi whine and settle down coming to lay on his stomach eyes downward toward the ground. He would not challenge his alpha.

Ephraim shifted back, quickly pulling on his pants and glancing toward me I gave a slight incline of my head letting him know I'm alright he does the same and rushes toward Jane. "Ma, what are you doing?" I heard him ask Jane and I open my eyes in shock at her reply.

"I'm ok Ephraim, my baby. I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen" She embraced him tightly before explaining what she had planned for our visit and that she could not travel to me anymore and how if his father knew she would never be able to visit me again so he couldn't take her.

I heard it, I saw it but it was still shocking to me.

Jane was Ephraim's mother? I questioned myself blinking slowly as I took in the scene before me watching as Ephraim plucked his mother from the ground to carry her inside.

Jane said something I did not pay attention to, lost in my own musing.

"Doctor." I heard a little voice that belonged to one of the little girls that looked like miniature Jane's.

"Mama said to help you inside, Sir." She held my medical kit in her hand. I nodded at her.

"Let's not keep her waiting then." I sigh this was all so odd.

I wondered to myself if I'd become a target again, and where was Jane's husband? Reaching the first steps to Jane's home again I walked inside the cozy home with no interruptions this time.

I knew this appointment was going to be interesting.


	7. The dreaded grandchildren

_Lilac hits my senses._

_Jane's home is overpowered by the scent and I realize she has incense burning, probably to kill my scent. I walk behind the little girl as she guided me to the living room within their home I spot her sister further off into the room next to Jane who is already seated on the couch. I closed the space between us. Jane shoos the girls outside to play after assuring them everything will be fine. Are all the females of this family feisty? _

_"__Jane, are you alright?" I don't touch her I am still very dirty from the tussle and I want to keep her as clean as possible. She smiles and nods her lightly sweated head at me. _

_"__I am alright_ _Carlisle, just a bit winded and damp." She reached out for me in comfort softly patting my shoulder, which I allow. At this point I'm sure she's known what I am from the very beginning._

_"__I need to wash my hands." I scooted back away from her to push myself up right body still slightly sore but healing rapidly give a half an hour more and they'll be completely gone, fat wolf. "Ephraim love, show the doctor to the wash for me please." she used a whispery tone for this sounding rather tired. I needed to examine her. _

_I looked toward Ephraim waiting for him to lead the way and walked briskly behind him, he was moving quickly. I felt odd being here among his family, treating his mother for so long now and never knowing. It makes sense why I was always too soft toward her especially in these last few weeks. She was the mental reminder of Ephraim I subconsciously realized I had. How didn't I recognize those eyes? Why didn't I smell wet dog on her? He looked just like her sun kissed caramel skin, deep pools of brown, and a light air of fire around them. I silently laughed. His need to dominate either come from his basic instincts or his feisty mother. _

_We got to the bathroom and he pulled me in shutting the door behind us, I felt his hands grasp my head groping at my neck and chest. "Are you alright?" he whined at me, then licked at my face. I sighed at his attention. Any more breathing you'd think I was human._

_Snaking my arms around his middle I massaged his back with the pads of my fingers, nodding at all his questions. "I am fine, fine yes." I needed to reassure him. I did not like this worried look on his face I hated it. He is a strong alpha, I may be no wolf but I've seen his dominance and power; gosh it's truly a beautiful sight to see him in action._

_Hot fingers trace my collar bone and I hear him growl._

_"__Hmm?" I replied waiting for his answer which I did not get in verbal format, he ripped at my shirt and I gapped wide eyed and softly pleading with him to stop. I can't face and examine Jane with a bare chest. Ephraim didn't seem to care. _

_"__What is that?" he sneered the anger quite evident in his tone; plastered onto his face actually. "These lines, they look like cracks in glass?" he fingered them softly._

_I sighed into a pout. _

_I had not wanted him to see that which I knew was there a sign that I myself with all my years of existence all my strength I too had weaknesses._

_"__I am fine." I pressed trying to alleviate this pulling I felt to soothe him so I kissed his face. Between kisses I explained to him that even this seemingly indestructible body of mine had its limits with enough pressure I could indeed shatter like glass. He already know that with head removal I could die now he's learned of another way. His face shifts into something unreadable before he captures my lips. I mewl softly taking his kiss as a good sign. That his mood has shifted for the better. He smiles into the kiss. _

_He pulls away softly with two chaste kisses. "But couldn't you be put back together again?" I blinked dumbfounded._

_"__Um, I've never heard of this and usually after shattering the exposed skin chars turning black and steaming. Maybe it's always been black since we turned." I whisper the end it is true I still hate what I have become but I've learned to accept my damned soul. _

_"__I've never seen anyone survive" I can feel his eyes on me wanting to ask me more but I needed to check on Jane. I push his chest lightly. _

_"__I need to check on your mother." I smiled lightly at how odd the words sounded coming from me. He smiled back a lopsided smile. Really goofy _

_"__She doesn't even now of our status and she loves you already." I feel his arms slither to my waist and push at my hip turning my around in his embrace. I make haste of washing my hands and face, digging under my nails and scrubbing my forearms. Ephraim kisses my neck in the meantime teasing me about my 'step-mother' the whole time._

_"__She would be disappointed she won't have grandchildren." He mused softly breathe huffing against my neck. I shudder at the heat._

_Well that's hurtful._

_I know he doesn't mean it to hurt me but I've always wondered what it would be like to have a family, my own children. I wanted lots of them and even if I were human I found myself wondering how we'd make them anyway? I found myself thinking about being swollen with Ephraim's child the thought would make me blush if I could, I also felt a deep rooted sense of pride and happiness. I would be happy to have any child of his. I smiled softly making my way past Ephraim's warm embrace and back to Jane, torn shirt and all. This put her off._

_"__Ephraim I do hope you didn't take so long because you were giving Carlisle a hard time." She eyed him suspiciously a certain look of pain to befall her son if he gave the wrong answer. My powerful lover looked scared. I smirked I now knew his weakness._

_"__I was my fault, Jane." I knelt before her again "I got over whelmed when he tried to explain what he thought of the situation." I trailed off with my lies hoping she believed. She nodded in disbelieving acceptance. I could see it as clear as day on her face. _

_"__Really, Jane I am on his territory if I am correct. I simply found it rude that I was attacked the way I was. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on your son." She inclined her slim neck for a second before dropping it. _

_"__I wish to examine you now, may I?" I looked around the couch would have to do, I doubted that it was safe for me to spread my scent throughout her cozy home. She nodded toward me and laid back whilst I dug through my medical bag for my purple gloves._

_At least some things will always be familiar_. _I made quick work of my examination, softly pressing into Jane's round stomach, asking permission to enter her swiftly which she laughed and said that it was alright. Ephraim had to leave the room at this point saying that he couldn't watch his mother in this position and how gross it was. Jane was in stiches killing herself with laugh calling out after him. _

_"__I went through this process with you too!" I smiled._

_"__Well, Jane." I scooted back away from her having finished my examination of her body "You lost quite a bit of fluid you really must take it easy." She nodded _

_"__You'll have a month left till we'll have to induce labor, maybe less than a month." I remove my soiled gloves._

_"__You'll make sure everything goes well?" this is Ephraim whose made his way back in probably having overheard and grown concerned about his mother's welfare. Jane whose eyes seemed to sparkle with the same question looks desperately at my person as well._

_"__I'll do my best." And with that I explain to Jane that she seriously needs rest and what will occur during inducement, scheduled our next appointment and I was on my way home. _

_Of course I was escorted out of the reserve by a very pissed off wolf named Levi whom I swore to avoid at all costs during the future. Fighting is no good._

_I make it home safe and sound and deicide that a little wine and a soak in the tub is just what I need after such a long morning._

_Its late evening now such an appropriate time for a drink or four. _

_I walk with some added pep to the wooden wine cooler and select a fine bottle of Chateau Haut-Brion a fine smooth texture with a pleasing grape like taste. I skip grabbing a glass and take up another bottle. I move to the bathroom. _

_Resting the bottles on the floor I quickly disrobe myself after setting the bath to run at the hottest temperature it could be set too, I drop a few lavender oil to the bathe. The aroma is divine. _

_Picking up one of the bottles I'd brought up with me I eased into the tub while the water still ran the heat is very soothing and reminds me of my sun kissed lover. I turn the pipe off._

_I wonder what he's doing. I miss his heat the scorch of the bath can't compare to that of my lovers, my cock stirs as I sip from my bottle leaning myself against the back end of the bath I stretch my legs toes curling and take a long sip, I hiss in deep pleasure at the heat that slowly swirls around my cock. _

_I drain the contents of the bottle and open another I refuse to touch myself, I'd blush at the reason why if I had the ability, I could still hear his words moist tongue mapping the lobe of my ear. "Your pleasure is not your own Carlisle, only I am allowed this delicious and tender sight." I sigh._

_I miss him more now than ever at this moment even though I saw him a few hours before. I cannot explain it but it is as if when he leaves a part of me leave with him or maybe I'm just a lovesick old perverted coot! I pout. _

_This is bad for the soul I say maybe if I had one I'll just say it's bad for the mind. I do hope he'll visit soon. I wish to talk more about what's happened and what will happen. True things with us are well. The sex is sinfully fulfilling, the feelings he sparks in me sets off fireworks into my dead heart, and I am happy. My cock pluses a bit at the thought of Ephraim._

_But things around of aren't so grand, obviously. His tribe hates me and we'll have to hide from this town just to avoid them, we could pass for good friends in town I'm sure but that would still leave eyes to see and mouths to whisper, we have to lock ourselves up in this house and stifle our affections. It is not fair._

_Another sip._

_He deserves more, I hear that smooth dominating baritone speak words that hurl bombs of water on all the little fireworks I have exploding within me. _

"She would be disappointed she won't have grandchildren_." I find that I too am deeply disappointed. _

_He should have children little ones to carry out his genes and stick their fingers in his nose before he wakes. Piggy back rides and so many things to teach them. I sound like a sap. _

_I'm afraid to feel this way I feel selfish, I cannot give him a happy life nor children. We'd just have each other and hideaway romances I would have absolutely no ability to ever bear child nor make one. He has a chance he has life, and yet I want him so much more no matter how much I know that he deserves so much more than a cold dead silly coot. _

_How selfish. I drain the bottle and settle into the warming water puffing out air to create little bubbles around my lips within the water. _

_Utterly selfish _


	8. Sickly Sweet

After my much needed soak I head back to the kitchen in search of another bottle I skip toweling drying and dressing opting to air dry instead_. _

I got back to the bedroom carrying another two bottles and sit on the edge of the bed, I pry open one and began my conquest over the bottle while I thought of the wolves and their elders.

There had to be a way to form a truce with them, maybe I could speak with them. I'll ask Ephraim about it. I glance at the clock gracing the wall_; 11:09pm. _

_I sigh. _

**Ephraim **

Thud thud thud a rhythmic comforting sound pounding through my ears as my feet pound onto the earth as I move toward Carlisle's home a route that was becoming second nature to me. I left the house a little after 10:45pm. I'd be there soon I need to speak with him I need to see him to assure myself that he is indeed fine after today.

What happened today it could have been so worse if I hadn't gotten there in time to intervene if Levi had pressed a little harder…God.

I would've killed Levi if he'd eradicated the world from the man, vampire that I've just come to really know, to care for_. _Our short time together has honestly worked wonders on my heart. I can't lose him now. My heart caught within my throat as the scene replayed within my mind Carlisle laying on the ground beneath heavy paws face pressing deep into the ground yet still trying to reach my mother to beg her to save herself and my developing sister. Such a wonderful beta I swear. I wonder if he know just how perfect he is.

I could have killed Levi for damn near tearing my heart out the agony I felt in those few seconds of watching the man I've grown to love and I am damn sure these are the beginnings of love pressing at the corners of my heart. When I have him within my arms at night I feel can feel the love stitching itself further into the depths of my heart when I see him I see perfection dead or not, cold or warm, even when he glitters like a girl. I smile softly lost in my thoughts never once realizing that my feet seemed to have stopped I look up.

I'm here. I shift effortlessly quickly pulling my pant on and leap into the very same window that started it all. To think if I wasn't bold enough to have leapt through his window on that very first night I knew there was no way I couldn't however. I had to speak with him back then, to see the 'monster' which he most certainly is not my sweet cold Carlisle.

I spot him sitting upon his bed an empty bottle of wine on the dresser and another lifted to his lips, the room itself had this sweet smell touched with grapes and I found myself zoning in on my naked lover. I smirk at the scene damn alcoholic.

He pulls the bottle away from his lips pink tongue darting out to catch the stray liquid from the corners his mouth. My cock stirs a bit and I can't help myself quickly closing the short distance before us. I capture his tongue on its retreat back into that cold moist cavern to suck gently relishing the taste of him and a slightly grapey edge. It's lovely.

I pry the bottle from his fingers never once relinquishing my hold on his tongue and place it on the small bed side table at this point I break way. His face is airy and light a clueless smile gracing his features. I stock his hard cold cheek. "Starting early tonight?" I grin at him while he puffs a breath of air onto my face and tries to look away from me. I push him back onto the bed eyes greedily rolling over his naked body it's the perfect timeto tease him.

"You were trying to please me no?" I ask voice light and husky I run my hands down his sides grip tightening once I felt those familiar hip bones. His eyes widen with embarrassment I kiss his nose nipping at it gently. "Will you answer me?" I let my left hand trail lower grasping his limp cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. I could feel the cold skin immediately stretch and harden. He gasp, I smiled a wicked grin displaying for him all my wicked intensions.

"I'll take that as _a yes_." I kiss him again crushing my mouth onto his, I didn't feel like being gentle tonight. But I know he can take it.

His legs came up to bend themselves around my hips loosely. I continued squeezing his cock firmly enjoying his low groans. I push my face into the crook of his neck my tongue darting out to taste his cold flesh I can feel the muscles under the skin relax giving me more access to skin that I'd mark as my own. Scenting him heavily with my dominance. Teeth grazing lazily across his cold flesh.

I can feel my blood boiling something was different about our love making I can't put my thoughts together however Carlisle's smell is sickly sweet and calling to me a growl tears though my chest and I release his now fully hard cock to grasp his arms pulling them above him. He cries out at the sudden loss and jolt of being jerked up so forcefully but he knows I won't harm him. The move wafted more of that sickly sweet smell to my nose. "Ephraim…" he looks up at me I swear his face is flushed just a little, barely there red spots tinted around his cheeks but not much just like little miniscule red freckles.

I felt his legs tighten around me gently the heels of his feet dug into my back slowly rocking his hips upward into my still clothed front. "Ephraim." I felt my balls tighten.

"What do you want, Little One?" I breathed heavily pressing down onto him gently it wasn't enough, pulling up enough so I could move one hand down the planes of our bodies without forcing his cold legs from me entirely but he did loosen his hold. I unbuttoned my shorts quickly pushing them off my hips to my thighs and shimming them down the rest of the way quickly resuming my position. Crushing my mouth onto his I ravish his mouth practicality pulling his tongue into my mouth. He whimpers.

I roughly rock my hips onto his pushing down only to grind upward pre-cum leaking heavily from my cock coating us. This made it so much easier to slide my cock against his. Gripping a single thigh I pushed it upon my shoulder while leaning in to capture those lips.

I can't place my finger on it but he seems to be glowing tonight it's like everything about him is alive, his scent so sweet it churns my lower abdominal every breath of air I take his scent pours into my lungs the effects are marvelous. My blood pulsed and pushed hot and thick pushing toward my groin.

His scent lingers one me. I feel drugged, high.

I heard him cry out dragging me out of my thoughts my eyes narrow at him. Pale skin glowed with a faint light or maybe it is just my mind the light was hardly there but I swear to the gods I can see it, I can hear him take sharper intakes of air, and his taste was explosive I felt my cock swell and I shudder harshly against him. I need him. Shuffling back onto the bed I pull his ass into my lap securing one arm under him and using the other to scoop up the thick liquid coating his cock. He watches me the entire time.

I lock eyes with Carlisle his beautiful golden eyes were _alive, _speck of warm honey gold lingered within those beautiful bright golden eyes shimmering softly begging to be seen. I saw them_._

Lowering my fingers gently teasingly past his sac I touched his wrinkled skin pushing a single finger in once in I curled said finger in and repeated the motion before adding two. He gasped before hissing at the intrusion of my second finger. I really was rushing it a bit but he can take it. Before long his hip lifts up to meet my fingers he's grinding and moaning vividly now. I raised his hips a little higher to nip at the head of his cock teasingly before adding the final finger and taking his head fully into my mouth still teasing however a simple drag of the tongue back and forth but God did his cock set a blaze to my taste buds. _Simply Amazing _

I pulled away after a short time coaxing my lover to raise up much to his displeasure but I wanted his ass in the air. He assumed the position in the improper way to receive me however. I narrow my eyes in displeasure he knows my cock is fairly large and I do not wish to tear him. I smack his ass a loud_ smack_ sounding off throughout the house, grabbing his hips I forced him into the proper position hand sliding past his ass and toward his lower back I left one hand upon his back and the other traveled to the middle of his back forcing his front lower and pulling his ass up. I push my heavy cock against him growling in warning. I do not want him moving.

Removing one hand from his back I aligned my cock with his stretched skin, slowly I sink my dripping heavy cock into him hissing at his cold tight ass pausing my hips opting to realign myself so I released him fully I know he will not move and lower myself onto him one arm sliding under his stomach moving past his chest to grip his shoulder tightly I feel his tongue drag gentle across my fingers. My chest vibrates in affection.

"Such a good little one." He sighs softly pushing back on my cock gently. I grant his desires and roughly push up further into him before pulling out enough for just the head of my cock to be squeezed by his tight ring before grinding into him roughly. Tonight I know he will take all of me in more ways than he has ever before. The thought caused my cock to twitch deep within him.

**Carlisle **

_Hot _

I swore I could feel the sensation lightly pricking at my skin encasing my body in this light heat, my ass burning so pleasurably I brace myself on both forearms with my ass high creating a deep arch on the curve of my back seeking more of this heat. I circulate my ass grinding myself down onto Ephraim's rising cock. "_Yes…!"_ I hiss lowering my head to the bed turning my neck to watch my lover from peripheral vision. I felt dazed

He's rough and I find myself liking it his weight resting heavily upon my back, his sharp puffs of warm breathe caress my face, and his arm pulling me down onto his leaking cock I can feel the fluid oozing its way down my inner thighs some trailing down coating my balls. _God _I could feel Ephraim's balls smack against mine with every thrust they were heavy and tight. It felt _good_. "_Ah_!" I feel my body moving legs slipping from under me to spread wide raising my body upward and I feel him shift to rest the bottom of my feet onto his thighs cock nested deep hot and twitching with life. A life I so cherished.

His arm shifted from my shoulder to my chest folding his entire arm around me his free hand found my cock fisting my purple head tightly his fingers slick. I felt a wet heat pressed against my ear and I swore I heard the familiar hiss of water burning away on heat. He spoke hot air directly into my ear voice rumbling with pleasure "I want to hear you _cry _for me as I fill your ass." He gave a sharp thrust I mewled. "Don't tease!" I beg needing to feel that heat the burn. He complied thrusting into me deeply I whine low ending with a harsh panting breath the daze is back.

"Ephraim…_please_!" I needed to cum so badly I felt that familiar pool at the base of my abdomen. I never know I could feel pleasure on this level yet I'm almost there.

His stroke is strong and rubs me in just the right way heating my cold insides I bounce myself up and down on his thick cock. My head drops back onto his shoulders and I groaned panting harshly I feel light and airy and Ephraim's hand on my cock hot and wet I could hear every squelch though I am not certain from where the sounds is most prominent but I do know that I can't take much more.

I felt my body tense and the heat flared through my body up to the back of my ears and down to the sole of my feet. My cock pulsating furiously my lover adding more of that pleasurable pain. "_Ah, oh! Yesss, Ephraim I'm coming!" _I bucked my hips in a short lived frenzy my dazed state turning into a strong buzzing at the base of my skull. I felt my body slump. My body felt loose and heavy my ass so over stimulated by my lovers thick cock forcing my hips to rock with him. I could still feel Ephraim's hand on my cock drawing it back to life. "Please, no _ah_!" he bit my ear sharply.

"_Hush_, just feel little one." I felt that light heat spread across my face and my lust come back tenfold my cock was sore with pleasurable friction, my ass raw and hot. "_Hahh_, I won't last long." I sob my fingers clutching at his sides lightly. "Just cum for me." He breathed into my ear dragging his tongue up and around my ear. His cock pistoling into me hitting that cold bundle of nerves hard and fast. I really didn't last long but this time I felt an insane rush of scorching hot fluid fill my insides as my lover came with a sharp inhale and a short grunt. I could have sworn I felt the base of his cock swell forcing my pucker to stretch and tighten around him. He never came this much before and he always comes a lot "Ephraim pull out!" but this was bordering on pain an intense pressure to be exact.

I could feel my stomach stretch at the high volumes of cum that was pouring into my insides, my ass already filled to the brim with no escape route due to Ephraim's swelling cock.

"_Shhh_, little one." I felt him release my cock opting to rub gentle circle on my inner thigh, kissing my neck, hairline, the back of my shoulders. "You're doing so well." He rocked slowly still spurting fresh cum within me. "I know you can take this." he hummed in reassurance tongue grazing across my shoulder nipping here and there. I know he was trying to get me to relax and doing a good job of it. I relaxed my shoulders allowing my body to curve into his grip tightened to a snug. His hand was moving up past my manhood stopping just above my pelvic area to tangle his fingers in my curly hairs.

"Why are we like this?" I breathed eyeing the panels of the roof lazily, all these breathes you'd swear I were truly alive. "Uh!" his cock gave a quick spasm spurting almost violently.

He breathed through his nose in strong pulls, his fingers tightening their grip on my hair "I'm not sure, my cock is tight." He murmured a bit before continuing "Every time I release it feels like the coil loosens a bit, seems we'll have to wait." He groaned a bit as another wave of cum gracing my walls.

"Is you mother alright?" I mused mind wondering off to other things I felt him nod. "She amazes me." I voiced in all honestly. She was a strong woman who values her family above all else and yet holds the same value when it comes to upholding honor in mankind. To risk oneself and ones child for a being undead? How unselfish.

"She is exhausted, but fine for the time being my father is home with her currently." I heard him continue on about Levi but I could only bring myself to listen halfway groaning softly interrupting his voiced thoughts as another wave of his hot cum released I was starting to feel light headed which was odd I felt myself panting again my walls twitching so warm, I felt my cock twitch at the pressure pushing right on that bundle of nerves. "_Hah, _how much longer?" I felt him growl low in his chest his cock tightening.

"I'm not sure." He buck slowly so carefully his hand abandoning my curly mess to grasp my hardening cock. "_Uh-nuh_, fuck!" I gasped harshly.

I could tell it was going to be a long night


End file.
